


The house that built us

by RavenIsaWrittingDesk



Series: Wattage up [2]
Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Bloodhound and oc, Cute, Fluffy, Other, slight spice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:34:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25480972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenIsaWrittingDesk/pseuds/RavenIsaWrittingDesk
Summary: Before the events of Have, you Prepared? We have Bloodhound musing over their life. their wife and their home.
Relationships: Bloodhound/OC
Series: Wattage up [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845838
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	The house that built us

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Shelby And Heather, for encouraging me to write this

Their heavy boots crunched in the snow. Tired, aching, smelly. They had just come home after three months away from their home fighting at the games. Bloodhound stopped atop a hill overlooking a little lakeside village. 

It was nearly dusk, fires were roaring, children were being ushered in by their parents, some of them waving at them as they pressed on. Once outside the village under a mound of ground smoke billowed out of a hillside. Under said mound was a house built within the dirt walls. 

Home. 

Bloodhound had built this house when they were married fifteen years ago. They had to build it to prove to their father-in-law-to-be that they were capable of marrying his daughter. Bria Raknarsdottir. The most beautiful woman-no the most beautiful person- in the entire village. Hell, to them, in the entire galaxy. Oh, how they loved her. 

Beautiful blonde hair was so white it nearly matched the snow, dark brown eyes they got lost in. Always a smile on her freckled face. She supported them through everything. Their dreams, their hopes, their sorrows. When they discovered their identity Bria was there. When Artur died, Bria was there. When they left spontaneously at the age of twenty-one to travel the galaxy, when they returned, Bria was there. 

Now, they left her more than their heart could handle. But, the games called them away, their work for the Allfather. The promise that drew them.

Artur flew from their shoulder landing on the windowsill pecking lightly at it until it opened. A set of delicate long fingers beckoned him in, shutting right after to banish the cold outside. Bloodhound would have started running had they not been so cold. Slowly they made their way to the door.

Running a gloved hand over the oak door, carved lovingly over the years when they were inspired. Carvings of Ravens, wolves, axes, flowers, people, Gods so on, and so forth were upon it. And was that-there were cat claw marks on their door! Oh, those cats would get a stern talking to. Ruddy things. 

Turning the dark brass knob and pushing their way inside, they were home. The roots of a tree intertwining in their ceiling, the floor a warm oak flooring. The wooden walls are equally just as carved from fifteen years of boredom and inspiration. Some even had little paints of color, those were mostly from Bria. She loved to paint while they were away. A large cat made a little chirp noise at them as it stretched its elongated legs, Freyja was her name. Named after the Goddess so tenderly married to the Allfather. 

Standing just to the left in a small kitchen humming away was their wife. Small in size, but large in the heart, she was everything they could have asked the Allfather’s blessings on. That’s when they saw her, fifteen years younger, dressed in white cut to the breast, furs around her. The ruffles on her hem matched the roses etched into her hair. A few short words made her theirs forever. And made them hers. 

Love.

Time had changed her waistline, and blushing complexion, her eyes wrinkled when she laughed. Only a bit. Her laugh still sounded like the morning songbirds. They loved her. They craved her, in everything they did. Now seeing her humming softly over a steaming stove, they never wanted her more. That’s when she saw them. Her eyes lit up, a smile wrinkling her face. 

“Elias.” 

“Bria.” 

Was all they got out before she crossed the room connecting her lips to theirs. Arms wrapped around one another, she cupped their face in her hands stroking a delicate thumb over their scarred face. Those kisses lead from one thing to another, finding themselves lying abed. Had they turned the oven off? Ah, that didn’t matter now. Now they were tracing a finger delicately across a set of freckles along her collar bone. 

Family. 

Cradling her in their arms they felt bliss. The furs from their many kills keep them warm. Nothing but them, and her, and the beating of their hearts. 

“Elias?” they raised their head from her hair. 

“Hm?” 

She touched their cheek smiling softly, planting one kiss on their lips. “We have been blessed by Freyja. We will be parents in a few months' time.” 

They felt their heart stop, they quickly sat up holding her to them still. They didn’t realize it but they were grinning like a fool. They had been trying for months, in between their breaks from the games, to have a child. They finally were happy with themselves, and they both were ready. Softly planting a hand to her still soft belly, they gently nuzzled her. 

“I have never been happier, my love.” 

She rested against them pulling the cover over them once more. 

“I hope you can say that when I am crushing your hand.” 

They only laughed in response, they’d do anything for this woman. This baby. This home. 

“This is the house that built us.” They mused. 

“What?” 

“Oh, nothing Elskan.” 

She eyed them a moment before shrugging and falling asleep. Looking around one more time, and eventually getting up to check the oven, it was off. They looked around their home once more. Soon, a new life would begin here. A person’s first breaths, their first everything. All from the two of them falling in love and building this home. They grabbed their chisel and hammer and carved out the words; 

Þetta hús byggði okkur. This house built us.


End file.
